Justice is for the Innocent
by RedEyedWarrior
Summary: Dawn rushes to come to Lindsay's rescue when she discovers that Lindsay is held hostage by the animals that lived on the island of Wawanakwa. Contains femslash and a few occasions of humour, so ENJOY!


**This is a request fic for SargentEpsilon. Also I have renamed my community to **_**Total Drama Roundabout**_**. Stories with femslash or slash pairings as their main storylines can be on the community and I'm going to add a number of my stories, including this one, to this community. You guys are welcome to join. Just send me PMs asking to join and I'll send you guys invites. Please add only your own stories onto the community, though you can add another author's story if he/she gives you permission before you add the story.**

* * *

Justice is for the Innocent

* * *

The ex-contestants of Total Drama: Revenge of the Island and Chef Hatchet were sailing back to mainland Canada, just after Chris blew up the dock he was standing on courtesy of Chef. To say that the ex-contestants were glad to be finally done with the competition and that Cameron was sharing his winnings with them was an understatement. Dawn was especially that it was over, considering that she was framed for Scott stealing everyone's belongings. Everyone found out the truth anyway but that still didn't change the fact that Dawn never wanted to see a person like Scott ever again, even more so than Mike and Zoey. However, Dawn was feeling ill at ease. It had nothing to do with the fact that Chef Hatchet was driving the boat; she could sense that he wanted to land in Boney Island so he can molest all of the ex-contestants and leave them there, but he decided not to as the producers were surrounding them and they'd be at the wrong end of a series of lawsuits if the producers didn't care what Chef did.

However, it is true that Boney Island was the main reason Dawn was uncomfortable. She could feel that something bad was taking place on that island. Nevertheless, she did not know exactly what it was. That was until she turned her head to gaze at the island. Dawn could see Lindsay being carried by a herd of mutant beavers into the woods. Obviously, Lindsay was trying to escape. To Dawn's horror, Lindsay's make-up was running, her clothes were shredded and her hair was a mess. Dawn realised that Lindsay was not treated with respect by the beavers. The moonchild realised she had to do something; especially when she had feelings for Lindsay. Unfortunately, she sensed that Chef would rip the head off of any one who dared to open their mouth to breathe. She had no choice.

She knocked the cook out and tied him up at the wrists and ankles with rope she found on the boat.

"Dawn, what are you doing?!" shrieked Brick, as Dawn took control of the boat.

"Lindsay's trapped on Boney Island and I'm going to rescue her!" Dawn insisted.

"This could've waited 'til Rambo dropped us off!" groaned Anne Maria. Everybody looked at the _Jersey Shore_ fan, shooting dirty looks at her.

"What?!" demanded Anne Maria. "I'm runnin' outta hair spray! Besides, Dawn could be lyin' to us so she could curse us on da island while no one is lookin'."

"I would never do that, Anne Maria," Dawn assured her. "But knowing you, you'd curse us into watching every single episode of _Jersey Shore_ if you were a witch like me."

"Hey, it's a good show," Anne Maria insisted. "Everybody has to watch it." Everybody looked at her in sheer horror. There was an awkward silence.

* * *

"I'll be right back!" said Dawn. "Jo! Dakota! Are you guys cool with defending the rest of our group against dangerous animals?"

"Fine by me," Jo shrugged. Dakota nodded in agreement.

"Thanks you guys!" beamed Dawn. With that, the moonchild raced off in the direction she saw the beavers take Lindsay. When the moonchild was out of sight, Jo turned to Brick and was like:

"Are you seriously considering fashion school?"

"Hey, I need to look my best when selling lap dances to the officers, drill sergeants and majors while I'm in the army," Brick replied. Everyone looked at the cadet in sheer horror when they realised he wasn't joking.

"No wonder you're going to be a sergeant's pet!" Jo scoffed.

Once again, there was an awkward silence.

* * *

Dawn arrived just on time to see Lindsay tied to a tree, courtesy of a couple of mutant squirrels. Lindsay noticed Dawn and shrieked:

"DAWN! HELP ME!"

Dawn nodded and ran over to untie Lindsay only to be stopped dead in her tracks by Sasquatchanakwa.

"Excuse me, Sasquatchanakwa, but let Lindsay go!" Dawn ordered. Sasquatchanakwa shook his head and pointed towards a TV camera he stole from the camera crew. Dawn realised what was going on and stood out of the way, just before the bird operating the camera hit the _record_ button. Sasquatchanakwa stood up straight, cleared his throat and in a surprisingly coherent voice he stated:

"Chris McLean: we have held one of your former contestants hostage. You have two weeks to have our island fixed up and restore it to what it once was before you first set foot on the island. Failure to do so will result in Lindsay being brutally killed. You do realise that Lindsay's parents will hold you accountable for her demise and will thus file a lawsuit against you, which you are most certainly going to lose."

"And CUT!" screeched the bird in a surprisingly deep voice. "That was beautiful, Sasquatchanakwa! This is definitely going to be burnt onto DVD and sent to Chris."

"I'd hate to rain on your parade, but Chris is being arrested as we speak," said Dawn. "They're not going to let him watch DVDs in jail."

"Damn it!" groaned the bird.

"I told ya we should've just written a letter!" the beaver scoffed.

"You're not going to hurt me, are you?!" shrieked Lindsay.

"As long as Chris does exactly what we tell him to do, you'll be fine," the bird assured her.

"This is absurd!" Dawn protested. "Chris will never give in to your demands _if_ he did receive a letter or DVD or whatever from you!"

"Well then we're just going to have to kill you and the dumb bimbo," said the beaver.

"What the f*** is wrong with you guys?!" Dawn demanded.

"What's wrong with us is we want _justice_!" snarled Sasquatchanakwa.

"But you're killing two innocent bystanders," Dawn pointed out, rolling her eyes.

"We'd do anything to get justice," Sasquatchanakwa informed her.

"Killing innocent bystanders will not get you Justice!" Dawn scoffed. "It's talking your anger and frustration out on people who've had nothing to do with your problems. It's murder. It will therefore get you guys imprisoned."

"Oh…" Sasquatchanakwa was lost for words. "We'll still kill you anyway!" he huffed.

"Would you kill us if I informed you guys that all of you have a crush on Alejandro?" Dawn questioned.

"WHAT?!" shrieked Sasquatchanakwa. He turned to glare at the rest of the non-humans and growled: "Listen here, you shower of wankers! Stay away from Alejandro! He's mine!"

"No, he's mine!" snarled the beaver.

"In your dreams," snarled the bird, "because he's mine!"

"Mine!" yelled another animal.

"Mine!" yelled another.

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"MINE!"

"MINE!"

"MINE!"

"MINE!"

"MINE!"

"MINE!"

The row eventually erupted into an epic fight. In the midst of the chaos, Dawn freed Lindsay from her ordeal and they scurried back to the boat. Unfortunately, in the rush to get back to the boat before the kidnappers realise that their hostages have disappeared, Dawn and Lindsay tripped and fell into a puddle of toxic waste.

* * *

Dawn and Lindsay returned to the boat, but with appearances that shocked the other former contestants.

"Whoa, what happened to you guys?!" demanded Dakota.

"We fell in a puddle of toxic waste," sighed Dawn.

"Well I think it makes us look prettier," said Lindsay, gazing at her tails.

"You girls are lucky," moaned Anne Maria, "I wanna be a multi-tailed fox-girl!"

"No time!" Dawn insisted. "The non-humans that kidnapped Lindsay will stop fighting any minute now and it's only a matter of time before Chef wakes up! Let's get out of here!" With that, Lindsay and Dawn climbed back onto the boat and Dawn floored it. The fourteen former competitors were already on mainland Canada by the time the fight between the animals ended. They had another fight because none of them wanted to take responsibility for losing Dawn and Lindsay. They eventually stopped fighting and made up with an orgy.

* * *

Dawn and Lindsay returned home to their families in Vancouver Island, British Columbia, who quickly came to terms with Lindsay and Dawn's new appearances. Lindsay and Dawn became friends and eventually best friends. This didn't last long, however, as Tyler and Lindsay broke up, realising they were never meant to be (Lindsay only liked nerds, and she thought Tyler was a nerd because he watches _Star Trek_ on the telly). Dawn was there for her, and it turned out that Dawn was a nerd; she found Amy Farrah Fowler and Bernadette from _The Big Bang Theory_ to be relatable. They started dating a few months are the break up when Dawn professed her love for Lindsay. Two years later they bought a two-family house in the woods close to Dawn's parents' house. It was not long before they got married on a beach on Vancouver Island, with Beth as Lindsay's bridesmaid and Zoey as Dawn's bridesmaid. They conceived two daughters through IVF with the sperm being donated altruistically by Ezekiel.

And they lived happily ever after.

* * *

**Wow, that took hours to write. I blame this on my tendencies to slack off and go on Facebook when I should be updating. By the time I've published this fic it will be one o'clock in the morning in Ireland. But since California is like seven or eight hours behind Ireland I'm still living up to my plans to update every day.**

**Sorry, if there weren't any lemons in this fic. Ah well, at least there's a bit of humour in it and some romance. Dawn did save Lindsay, after all. Hope you enjoyed it, SargentEpsilon.**

**I won't be open to requests for a few months or so, so please ask other authors if you requests which you'd like to give away. Sorry, but I have so many ideas on my mind and in a few weeks I will have very little time to work on them because of college. I also have a poll up regarding my story _Total Drama: Island Renewed_. If you've read that story before, please vote in the poll. Don't forget the news about _Total Drama Roundabout_!  
**

**I'll see you guys tomorrow, maybe.**


End file.
